


Fifth Iteration [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggs, Human/Troll Hybrids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, N-drangles, Original Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pregnancy, Worldbuilding, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Tavros Nitram comes back to life as a weird alien, he accidentally knocks up his favorite clown. He's not sure if he's okay with that and it doesn't really help that his friends are all up in his business. Of course, when there are only thirty some-odd people in the whole world, everyone is always up in everyone's business. There is simply no other business to be up in.</p><p>A fic about a village at the beginning of a universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Iteration [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifth Iteration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563270) by [universe_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_c/pseuds/universe_c). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  


Chapter 2  


Chapter 3  


Chapter 4  


Chapter 5  


Chapter 6  


Chapter 7  


Chapter 8  


Chapter 9  


Chapter 10  


Chapter 11  


Chapter 12  


Chapter 13  


Chapter 14  


Chapter 15  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%201.mp3) | 28:05 | 25.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%202.mp3) | 25:50 | 23.8 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%203.mp3) | 12:30 | 11.6 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%204.mp3) | 33:20 | 30.7 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%205.mp3) | 21:37 | 20.0 MB  
[Chapter 6](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%206.mp3) | 33:05 | 30.5 MB  
[Chapter 7](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%207.mp3) | 23:34 | 21.8 MB  
[Chapter 8](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%208.mp3) | 29:08 | 26.8 MB  
[Chapter 9](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%209.mp3) | 17:43 | 16.4 MB  
[Chapter 10](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%2010.mp3) | 28:24 | 26.2 MB  
[Chapter 11](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%2011.mp3) | 20:51 | 19.3 MB  
[Chapter 12](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%2012.mp3) | 30:21 | 28.0 MB  
[Chapter 13](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%2013.mp3) | 17:14 | 16.0 MB  
[Chapter 14](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%2014.mp3) | 31:55 | 29.4 MB  
[Chapter 15](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/Chapter%2015.mp3) | 34:06 | 31.4 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration.m4b) | 6:27:50 | 178 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fifth-iteration) |  |   
  
### Music

[intro](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/intro_5i.mp3) & [outro](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/outro_5i.mp3) [composed and performed by universe_c]

[birth song](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Fifth%20Iteration/FI%20Hum.mp3) [composed and performed by universe_c & Opalsong]

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank universe_c for being super amazing to work with! When I asked permission she asked whether she could provide music. She did and it sounds awesome!


End file.
